wwe2k15leaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Monday Night Mayhem 7/27/15
The Intro for Monday Night Mayhem plays* *A video package plays, highlighting Summer Showdown from a night ago, Seth Rollins retaining his championship is shown, followed by Mcrbide's attack on Bryan and Ziggler's championship victory* *Ryan Mcbride's theme plays and he makes his way out to the ring, a chorus of boos follow him* Ryan Mcbride: Yeah, I hear it. I hear the boos. I hear all you people booing me. Because of what I accomplished last night. Last night, I proved to everyone that I am here to stay, and that I will do anything, and I mean anything...To prove that i'm the very best around. Last night I shut Daniel Bryan down and put him out of his misery. Daniel is a backstabber, Daniel is a man who's just not in my league! Right now, Daniel can't even walk right now. I took that man out like he was nothing. Daniel as you sit on your couch for 6 months, I want you to think about your actions. Think about how you can become a better man and what you will do different. And just sit and watch me the be the very best. Because ladies and gentleman i'm not the biggest guy around, i'm not the strongest guy around. But what I do have is that urge to be the greatest. And i'll do whatever it takes. So everyone, bow down. Because Ryan Mcbride is here. *Next up Corey Graves announces Seth Rollins for later in the show and that Wyatt Family and Sheamus have both invoked there re-match clauses, Wyatts take on Swag Facts tonight and Sheamus battles Dolph Ziggler at Spartan Wars* Match 1: Sami Zayn vs Bo Dallas A couple men who came up short last night battled it out. Bo Dallas picked up the dirty victory after rolling Zayn up and grabbing his tights for a win. A good match and very back and forth throughout. 16 minutes. Match 2: Wyatt Family (Harper and Rowan) vs Swag Facts (Swagger and Kidd) Tag Team Championship Swag Facts retain in a short match. Luke Harper attempted a hard lariat onto Swagger but Swagger moved and took out Rowan. Swagger finished Harper off with a Patriot Lock for the win. 5 minutes... *Following the match Swag Facts celebrate there victory but a couple of men in hoodies come running out. They attack both Swagger and Kidd and reveal themselves to be Stardust and the debuting Goldust. They stare at the championship belts laughing* Match 3: United States Champion Dolph Ziggler vs Kane Dolph Ziggler defeats Kane in a solid match after nailing Kane with the Zig-Zag, after the match Sheamus came out clapping and shaked hands with Ziggler, but pointed at the US title also. 13 minutes Match 4: Charlotte vs Bayley Charlotte wins after making Bayley tap out to the figure eight, after the match Charlotte announced her intrest in winning the Women's title and sent a direct message to Sasha Banks. *Corey Graves now announces that Seth Rollins will come out next* *World Heavyweight Champion Seth Rollins makes his way out to the ring, to a fairly mixed reaction more boos then cheers* Seth Rollins: HAHAHA. What else can I say? But...I told ya so! This is the exact scene I told you would happen. I said I would walk into Showdown with this big gold belt around my waist. Beat Kevin Owens like he's a 7 year old kid. Walk out, and still be holding this beautiful championship. And what I did last night was impressive. Owens was no match to me. Nobody is any match to me. I'm the best World Champion in this company. I'm better then Kevin Owens. I'm better then Dolph Ziggler, and i'm a hell of a lot better then that painted freak over there on Wednesday nights who thinks he some sort of demon. Nevertheless what I did last night forces me to move on. Which is a shame, because if every month I had to defend my World Title against that excuse of a man, Kevin Owens, i'd be World Champion forever! But, too bad. Kevin Owens had his chance and now it's gone. It's gone just like Daniel Bryan is gone. *Kevin Owens comes out to a strong pop from the crowd, looking a bit banged up* Kevin Owens: Seth you just don't know how to shut up. Seth, once again. What i was going to do tonight was walk out here. Shake your hand. Say good job, and go my way for a while. But instead you walk on out here, you gloat like you always do. Now, that don't fly with me. And you claim you beat me like i was nothing last night? Seth, if i'm not mistaken, wasn't it that 7 foot sellout who came out to save your ass? But, you know. I have no excuses. You beat me and I know that. So, i've decided to come up with something. I've come to a conclusion that you aren't going to give me another shot, because I know your stubborn, stuck-up, and you should be scared of me because I'm this close to punching you in your mouth. But what i've decided to come up with was a match, next month we got spartan wars. And Mayhem is required to have a 5 on 5 elimination style tag team match, so how about a little Team Owens vs Team Rollins action? But Seth wait, there's more. I decided to have 2 fair stipulations. If my team defeats yours...I face you one more time for that belt. But if your squad beats mine. I'll go. I'll never get another chance at the World Title as long as your champion. So what do you say? Seth Rollins: You know you got alot of balls making this match. Giving your self up. But you know what? YES. At spartan wars we'll put together teams and my team will be superior to yours and I will never face you again. KO: Well good Seth, so since we're here now. Why don't you meet my team? First up...one of my bestfriends in this entire company, Sami Zayn. *Sami Zayn comes out to a big pop* KO: Next, we got a man who has proved himself but all you have done is walked all over him Seth, next is PJ Black. *Black comes out to a strong pop* KO: Next we have a man who has yet to make himself a name on this show. But being on my squad he will, my good friend, The Miz! *The Miz comes out* KO: And finally, he is a man who has yet to appear on Mayhem. He has wrestled all over the World. Please welcome to Mayhem. The best, Albertoooooooo Del Rio. *A debuting Del Rio comes out to a strong pop from fans* KO: So there you have it Seth, I hope you have a strong team in my mind, because when myself and these 4 men will take you down, and I will finally become the World Heavyweight Champion! So for now, Seth. Why don't you get a little practice and take on The Miz, per orders of our GM Chris Jericho. Main Event: The Miz vs World Heavyweight Champion Seth Rollins Non-Title The Miz puts on a strong performance but comes up short after Rollins slipped out of a Skull Crushing Finale and hit Miz with a curbstomp to win. 18 minutes. *After the match Rollins starts to beat on Miz but Owens, Del Rio, Black, and Zayn run out and Rollins slips out of the ring. Seth Rollins is shown running away and Team Owens stands on top as Mayhem goes off the air*